


Caught in the cookie jar

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Power Gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Bucky and Steve are finally caught.





	Caught in the cookie jar

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the final part of this little mini-series. Hope you enjoy! :D

"Ow, ow ow ow...ow ow ow ow!"

  
"Dear lord, why did you have to use the gloves, Tony?!"

  
"You did, you made me use the gloves. I didn't want to use them, but you two made me do it and so here I am, using them."

  
"But why? The mission's over, the robots are down, New York is safe once more!"

  
"Yeah, what did we do to deserve being pulled by the ear from over there to over here with the gloves of your suit?"

  
"Oh, don't you both try and play the innocent card on me, you mooks. I was on the field, I saw what happened and I know what you probably did!"

  
"What? What do you think we probably did?"

  
"You both punched one of the giant robots and it went flying into the freakin' stratosphere! Now, unless one of you has suddenly become _One Punch Man_..."

  
"'The hell is _One Punch Man_?"

  
" **Let me finish** Rogers! Now, unless one of you is that particular Japanese Animated Character that can send people flying with just one punch, I think something is afoot here. And, since I've just opened the protective case that contains the Infinity Stones that we took from Thanos...and nothing purple seems to be shining at me, I'm thinking both of you took the Power Stone, along with all of the other ones that I just know you've been "borrowing" when I wasn't around and used it to make the mission easier for you both, did you and did you not?"

  
"Well, uhm...well...yeah."

  
"Buck! You traitor!"

  
"I'm sorry Steve, but he's got us by the ear, the EAR! Don't you see how much that hurts?"

  
"I do see it, because I'm in the same freakin' situation that you are! Would you just let us go already, Tony?!"

  
"Not until you apologize for stealing the Infinity Stones without my permission."

  
"...we're sorry."

  
"Yeah, we really, really are."

  
"And you put the Power one where it belongs."

  
"There you go."

  
_Plop_ goes the Power Stone inside its rightful place, alongside its companions.

  
Tony smiles as purple finally shines back at him.

  
"And you each pay for the damage that I know you've done to my hotel suite on your wedding night."

  
"Oh come on, Stark!"

  
"What's that I hear? You want me to never let go of you ear, that's what you're telling me?"

  
"OW! Alright, okay, Tony! You win. We'll pay."

  
"...good boys."

  
Ears are finally let go and pats on the head are given as Tony walks away from the couple.

  
Bucky and Steve stare at one another, each trying to sooth their aching lobes.

  
"We're totally maxing out his credit cards to pay for the room, right Steve?"

  
"Oh, yeah. Absolutely, Buck."


End file.
